Code Geass: L2 : Lelouch Lamperouge
by Noishespt
Summary: So summary: R2 R.R. L.L. Lelouch Lamperouge Wielder of Code and Geass He's still alive FTW!...yeah. We got this. Oh and, T, just to be safe. First fanfiction, we've all got him.
1. Immortality

HELLO!, I'm new so take me seriously...unlike my friends...but, anyway, here is the very first fanfic that I have created. I proclaim: a Code Geass fanfic.

I also ha-have a slight split per-personality problem.

(Do I look like a rich anime artist?) *that was a disclaimer by the way.

* * *

Immortality...

The last thing Lelouch remembered – or better yet, felt – was the sharp pain of Suzaku Kur – err – Zero's knife. The sweet idea of death that he was so prepared for was finally on his door.

_Death,_ Lelouch vi Britannia thought, _is such a sweet blessing._

And after tumbling down the float, towards Nunally, also blessed with new sight, who he saw last. His eyes shut, silence pouring in.

….Lelouch woke up in the dark. He sat up, regretting it immediately after. Wherever he was, had a ceiling just two inches from his face. Fourteen – scratch that – fifteen different possibilities raked his brain as he tried to identify where he was.

_I was stabbed by Suzaku, _he contemplated, _I shouldn't be alive!_

_BANG! BRACK! CRACK!_

Three sharp ear piercing slaps against wood sounded, incredibly close to his head. In this dark box, the sound echoed, and increased tenfold. Anything heard outside was not as earth shatteringly loud. As Lelouch continued to wonder, where he was, when he regained focus, he came across two possible topics.

_I'm in hell or I'm buried alive,_ he thought as he weighed the options.

_**SCRALATCH!**_

The top of his prison broke off, and a pleasant face greeted Lelouch's. C.C., dirt covered with a shovel and crowbar, was looking at him, a small smile beginning to form on her face.

It was raining. That's all Lelouch knew. He was thinking still, on why he was alive. All that was left know were questions. If people knew he was alive the Zero Requiem would fail. That was an absolute failure, if that were the case. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, C.C. interrupted his thoughts with a –

"LELOUCH," C.C. screamed. "You didn't leave."

Maybe it was the rain, or it was his imagination, but C.C. looked like she was crying. Lelouch couldn't form any words, a possible effect of whatever was happening. He sharply stared at C.C.'s sad, but yet happy, expression. Still no words would form.

C.C realizing that speaking would not work decided to share thoughts with him, as prominent code wielders and geass users could. However, given their current situation, the only thing she could think of was kissing him...and kiss him she did. Of course, she would never admit to herself that she could have simply used her free hand to touch his arm, or forehead.

Given the current situation as he was reapplying himself to the land of the living, Lelouch did not notice what was going on...until it actually happened. And as the two code users collided, Lelouch felt the familiarity of it all. The flow of time, the awesome power that rushed through, the thoughts of the collective unconscious that he used his geass on once before. This all rushed as he had his short little reunion with C.C. It reminded him of the time when he activated to geass trap blocking the entrance to his father's Sword of Akasha.

And, C.C explained it all telepathically. After Suzaku stabbed him, apparently, his "code" that he unknowingly took from his father, Charles vi Britannia, in his last encounter with him, activated. The full process finished a couple hours later, after his burial, giving Lelouch full control on his new immortal body once again.

However, overwhelmed by this power on his weak body, Lelouch once again fell unconscious, sleeping the rest of the night.

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

* * *

This was the opening...guys, truthfully, how was it. This is going to be after the end of the series, if you haven't figured that much out. By popular belief, Lelouch is still alive and kicking, although not confirmed. Some theorists have gone far to say, R2 stands for R.R., which in Japanese is interchangeable for L.L. (R = L) and thus Lelouch Lamperouge is his name for a code wielder. It is also a play on the title as Lelouch would technically obtain an immortal code as well as an immortal geass. Thus making him a god...what he wanted. However, I am only stating unconfirmed things and alas, if I continue this story, I might reveal the actual story. SORRY FOR RAMBLING.

Noishespt or Rimij405, I use 'em interchangeably. Well, I was here. You were here. Review your view here. And Flaming is allowed. To an extent. First fanfic out.


	2. The Power of Kings

Author's Note: Words in **bold** are sounds. Words in _italics _are thoughts.

I'd like to apologize for the very long wait. But, finally, it's here.

* * *

Chapter 2

"The power of kings, known as Geass, brings one solitude."

C.C. spoke as she faced the azure sky. The cart that was carrying her and the hay slowly bounded down the country road. All that was there was C.C., her bag, a pink paper crane made by Nunnally, and the masked cart driver.

"Not quite true, is it," C.C. continued.

The wind blew the sound of a nearby brook to them, along with the songs of a thousand birds humming.

"Right, Lelouch?" C.C. questioned, slanting her head upwards to the cart driver.

The only response was a small chuckle from the cart driver. C.C. could tell he was smirking underneath that mask of his. She could understand the straw hat, but why the mask?

"Lelouch, why are you wearing that ridiculous mask?" C.C. asked with open ears, eager to hear his reply.

Lelouch didn't answer, he merely kept his eyes on the road. He didn't know why. He didn't know a lot in fact. Why was he still alive? Why was he going back to the Tokyo Settlement? Why, and better yet, how was C.C. staying in the Narita Mountain area? Lelouch simply clouded his mind with these questions. He barely noticed that he had already made it to a nearby village.

The village was a old one, probably from before Britannia had taken over. At this point in time, due to the Black Knights returning the government to Nunnally, Area 11 had been re-established as Japan and thus all place therein have now been re-established with Japanese names. As he carted by a sign, he read that the village was Kisuku.

Nearby a couple of children were running around chasing each other. The boy was holding, by the looks of it, a toy, a small, wooden doll. The girl was angry, of course, and was throwing shoes, rocks, sandals, and socks just to get the toy back. Lelouch wondered if he should even bother with something like this. He couldn't help but think that the girl had an odd resemblance to his sister Nunnally. But, just by appearance. He knew, his sister would never be able to run like that.

A slight burst of anger rose up, reminding him of his bastard father. Lelouch quickly knocked that from his mind, and called the boy over.

"Hey, boy!" Lelouch spoke, loud enough for the boy to hear and not ignore.

The boy slowly approached the cart, and walked straight to Lelouch. The child knew what the man was going to say and held the doll out in the direction of the girl. The girl, who saw it, rushed over to the toy, thanked Lelouch, and ran off again to play with it. The boy sheepishly apologized to the man and was about to leave, but, stopped when he caught a glance at the man's face. The wind had blew up the mask, but, Lelouch wasn't really paying attention. Because of this, he thought the boy ran off to play some kind of trouble making game. Lelouch also took this chance to leave.

C.C. who was on top of the cart hopped down to sit next to Lelouch.

"I never knew you were so good with kids," she said sarcastically.

Lelouch only straightened up and kept his mouth shut, knowing it was better not to speak without having a good comeback.

"Well that's odd," C.C. started, "You usually have some strategic comeback when your alone with me. What, is there no more thought on ruling the world?"

C.C. nudged him, irked that he wouldn't answer. But, it's not like he didn't want to answer, it's that he didn't have one. He has made the world a better place for Nunnally, is that not what he wanted to do?

_I feel as if I'm not done yet_, he thought as his eyes drifted towards C.C.. _It's as if there is something more that I just haven't seen yet. As if I'm missing something._

C.C.'s eyes just met with his and her blank stare returned.

_Like, my heart is empty. Like it needs something to fill it...Maybe..._

Lelouch continued to drown himself in...thoughts...truthfully without realizing his eyes were slowly drifting downward. C.C. just looked at Lelouch who was too far in...thought...to realize that she was ready to say something. After she felt like she waited long enough, she slapped him.

"Why'd you do that!" Lelouch spat, genuinely confused.

There was a brief silence before C.C. spoke aloud:

"You know when we're touching I can read your mind right?"

And that's what hit him. And C.C. basked in his silent embarrassment. Lelouch thanked the silent god that he was wearing a mask and C.C. couldn't see his red-tinted face. Lelouch only looked ahead at the dirt road and the two horses that pulled the cart. C.C., feigning disappointment sighed and climbed back on top of the haystack.

Under his breath, Lelouch whispered, "I'm sorry."

C.C., hearing his faint mumble responded with a very loud and noisy, "What was that? I couldn't hear you over your perverted thoughts."

Lelouch, knowing he walked into this trap shouted back, "I'm sorry!"

C.C. only laughed and ended with, "Your so noisy. It's not like your thoughts were that loud."

For a couple of minutes, nothing was said.

"Lelouch, when we get back to the Tokyo Settlement, can we get some pizza?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for sticking with it this far. I hope it's getting good. I'm going to actually give this story a plot, not a run around story that has no reason to exist.


	3. The Kawaguchi Memorial Hotel

A/N: A new chapter has appeared. Disclaimer insert here, chapter touch up there... we are ready to begin. Much longer than before. I hope you enjoy this little patch of heaven. I appreciate the want to read this series and it might be a problem posting consecutively. Worked until 3 in the morning for you guys. Here is the next one.

* * *

Chapter 3

It was a little past 2PM when they both entered the hotel's main building. The two were walking side by side and Lelouch was taking in the surroundings like a dog does in the open wild. He had never been here before, or as Lelouch vi Britannia that is.

"_The Kawaguchi Memorial Hotel, _Lelouch thought. _That name seems oddly familiar."_

As C.C. and Lelouch walked down the lobby, Lelouch couldn't help but notice a flyer. There wasn't much on it in terms of color. It was a simple black text on white paper pamphlet. It wasn't the design that caught him off guard. It was the title of the pamphlet that shocked him, "Japan Re-Establishment Communal Celebration."

"_It seems as though the world is rebuilding itself much faster than I thought."_

As C.C. with her bag went ahead to ask for the room key, Lelouch couldn't help but read the rest of the flyer.

"In attendance will be a number of highly respected members who made the Re-Establishment of

Japan as a nation possible. Included in the festivities will be speeches and testimonies on many affairs

that took place during the Black Rebellion.

See below for notables in attendance."

"_Notables?"_ Lelouch thought before C.C. returned with keys in hand, see what Lelouch was reading.

"We're in room 183," C.C. stated plainly.

Lelouch only nodded silently. At this point she looked over his shoulder, saw the flyer and then read down the list of names.

"Elective Representative of the Chinese Federation Li Xingke

Empress Tianzi – Jiang Lihua"

Those two names elicited a chuckle from Lelouch who thought, "_wherever he is she follows._" C.C. continued to read down the names.

"Reinstated U.F.N. Supreme Council Chairman Kaguya Sumeragi

Black Knights Head of Joint Staff Kyoshiro Tohdoh

Leader of the Black Knights Zero"

That name drew out a different reaction from Lelouch. Rather than continue to read down the list, he abruptly turned and headed blindly for the elevator, a look crossed between a scowl and a smirk on his face. C.C. noticed it but decided to read, this time in her own head so that Lelouch couldn't hear her. It was all people she heard of from the old Japanese Liberation Front until the last two on the list. C.C. giggled as she drew out the names in her mind. She had something Lelouch didn't, and at this point, she found it best that she wouldn't shed a word to Lelouch.

(-)(R)(3)(R)(3)(-)(R)(3)(R)(3)(-)(R)(3)(R)(3)(-)(R)(3)(R)(3)(-)

C.C. coughed, a little forced, in order to get Lelouch's attention. People were getting on the elevator with them. They were at the 18th floor at the moment and she couldn't risk his cover being blown within the first week of his actual return. He needed a disguise – no, a new identity in order to be able to walk freely. As the elevator they entered began to rise, Lelouch lowered his gaze, effectively using his straw hat's shadow to cover his face. The straw hat make him look like a sickly old man in this position. Of course, if anyone saw the uncanny resemblance of the now dead and widely hated former emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, they wouldn't believe he'd still be alive. And at this point, that's how it should be. Still it would be risky to show his face in this hotel.

It was around this time that he noticed a familiar face in the elevator. Rather a familiar costume. The young woman was wearing the normal Black Knight uniform. Lelouch only wore it when he had to. He remembered it being incredibly uncomfortable and tight...really tight. Which is why he opted to have a custom "Zero" suit.

"_Wait, a Black Knight!" _

Alarm bells were going off in the young man's head. It had slipped Lelouch's mind until this point. The Black Knights were now a task force for Area Ele – Japan and as such had spread across Japan. They were probably stationed in this hotel at the very moment. The flyer in the lobby supported that idea. And that's when Lelouch remembered how the Britannia forces ordered the destruction of the hotel knowing that hostages were held there. Radical forces of the Japanese Liberation Front had a hold on many Britannian civilians. At the time, Zero and the Black Knights were unknown to the world on a whole, but used this rescue to promote themselves. C.C. had gotten them a room at the hotel on top of the remains of the Kawaguchi Lake Convention Center Hotel. It was taller than the old one, the one destroyed by the Britannian Army when the Black Knights made their first ever début.

"_I need a new persona, and fast..." _He thought. _"__This is the worst place for me to be right now. C.C. doesn't even seem to care though...I'll ask her in the room."_

He couldn't afford to speak, and give away any clues to who he might be. He'd have to wait till they got to their room. On floor 23, the both of them, and a couple of others, got off and headed to their respected rooms. Lelouch hastily snatched the keys and opened the door. As C.C. sauntered inside the safety of the room, Lelouch slowly and quietly closed the door to the studio sized room. The Hotel room opened up to a satisfyingly large bed, two end tables, two dressers, a small closet with 6 hangers and a door opening up to a nicely decorated bathroom.

Survival Strategy Instincts activated, Lelouch immediately scoped out every little part of the room for some form of surveillance equipment. He took note of every speck of dust in the room so that if one was out-of-order he'd know someone was there. After heavy inspection he let out a sigh and took off his disguise.

"Everyone in the world thinks your dead," C.C. began. "No one is hunting you anymore. You don't have to fight any more. Relax."

"How can I?" he shot back, but softly. "I'm dead. I don't need people thinking there is a ghost around Japan haunting them."

There was a short silence.

"I've been meaning to ask you C.C.. I need a new face...identity. Can you find something to help me?"

With that, C.C. jumped up and opened her bag. She searched relentlessly for something inside it, not afraid to chuck things behind her as she did. Unfortunately for Lelouch what she did throw was dangerous. A series of sharp knives and a handgun that had the Black Knight emblem on one side and, "L.L.L." engraved on the other side. After the near death affair Lelouch had, he sat, away from behind C.C.. As he waited he looked at the gun, examined every part he could, and checked to see if it was loaded. It was. He was only doing it for observational purposes. He was in no shape or form a gun expert, but did experience his fair share of guns as his time as Zero...albeit at the end he didn't want to be on.

"Aha!" C.C. exclaimed. "Here you go Lelouch. Can we get pizza later?"

She chucked a bottle of what seemed like shampoo to Lelouch and a strip of ink that looked like a tattoo. Lelouch was about to respond, but then he noticed the shampoo had no label. More precisely it looked as if it was ripped off. Lelouch noticed that the sticky residue from such bottles was still on it.

"Sure, we'll get pizza later on," Lelouch agreed. "But, what is this stuff?"

"It's hair dye. Just hair dye. You've gotta wash your hair with it and then the magic happens."

...

"This isn't just normal hair dye is this...C.C.?"

She simply laughed and said, "I'm going to go get some pizza. Try and get that in your hair before I get back."

And before Lelouch could protest she was out the door, down the hall, and waiting for the elevator to go where only she knew. This left Lelouch in a hotel room with knives, an embellished gun, and a bottle of unknown hair dye. Taking a gulp, Lelouch went to the bathroom to put on the so deemed magical hair dye. He looked at the tattoo patch that he held in his hand and tried to find some form of clue as to where it came from. It seemed to be a picture of a Knightmare holding out its arm and shooting – no splaying – a beam outwards. It was edged with the letters, "R.W.S.," on one side and, "R.C.," on the other. After a few minutes of staring at it, he realized their was another, larger tattoo patch underneath, merely folded up. This tattoo patch unrolled to the size of his arm and had a ghost outlined around the words, "I have returned to this world."

Lelouch sighed at the fact that he had to wear these tattoos for a while and placed them so that they were easily visible. The Knightmare tattoo he placed on his cheek, underneath his left eye. He didn't place it so close to the front of his face that he would draw attention to himself – his hair would cover most of it. He did, however place it so pieces could be seen. He tried to place the second tattoo on the underside of his left hand, but, then he noticed an odd bird shaped tattoo was already there. Except it wasn't a tattoo and he didn't think tattoo's glowed a faint glittery-purple. He'd ask C.C. what it was when she returned. Instead he placed the arm-length tattoo on the underside of his right arm which was not bearing any purple marks. With the tattoos in place he picked up the bottle of magical fluid and entered the bathroom. A shower is what he needed.

* * *

A/N: Here's some thanks to the other members who have reviewed so far. Thanks and some responses to:

Achitka

Suzuki Uchiha

Soul Vrazy

random2crazyness

and thanks the the anonymous reviewer as well.

Remember to review. I'll take suggestions. In fact for a good review take this into account. If you don't bash Geass, I won't bash you.

But bash me all you like.

See if you know what the letters on the tattoo are for.

Also, see if you can guess why the room number is 183. You'll never guess. :p


	4. I'll Never Look In The Mirror Again!

A/N: Well, if this was mine I'd make sure it was continued. Sadly, I don't own Code Geass. I also have no ownership on Parco chain stores in Japan.

(The above was a disclaimer). Here's the next chapter. You know, I have a folder that says (Lelouch Lamperouge) on my desktop with each individual chapter so I can't ignore it. Trying my best to post the next few chapters as well! The following chapter is best read in full screen. TALLY HO!

* * *

Chapter 4

"_I'll never look in a mirror again. Never..."_

Though he said this he couldn't help himself. He swore he'd never look in the mirror again, but, their was something alluring to the new shiny color of his hair. It was, for a large part, a good look on him. From the glaze left on his hair to the pointed tips at the bottom. It was like a cross between some form of hair gel and shiny, silver hair dye. He wondered if he used too much. It's not like the bottle had any label on it.

"_C.C. said, "wash your hair with it," did she not?" _he questioned himself. _"I mean, it doesn't look bad. It just looks different. Maybe she still has the label in her bag...which she left on the bed."_

The bag, was still, of course on her bed. And unlike the normal person who would think twice before looking through someone else's stuff, Lelouch opened it up and examined it like some form of bomb that he had to deactivate to save the world...or Nunnally. After a good ten minutes of searching, he did find the label, within a pocket, that was within another pocket, and held inside ANOTHER pocket. All pockets were unzipped as well. It was merely placing his hand in the right place.

He pulled out the label that was attached to a receipt. He decided to open the receipt first.

Parcoパルコ

Omotesandō Mall

Tokyo Concession

Camelot's Sound Silver Hair Growth Gel and Dye ¥9.00

Designer Contact Lenses – Green Eyes ¥6.00

Black Knight Long Lasting Tattoo Patch Collection – Guren Mk. II ¥3.00

Arm Long Lasting Tattoo Patch – Ghost: "I Have Returned to This World" ¥2.25

Sub-Total: ¥20.25

Tax: 5% = ¥1.02

Total: ¥21.27

Lelouch found this to be normal...until he read it again.

"Camelot's Sound Silver Hair Growth Gel and Dye."

After reading that he read the half-torn and sticky label that also came out C.C.'s bag. It was confirmed that not only was it a hair gel and hair dye, it was also a very fast acting hair growth.

On the label, it read:

"Within 2 hours of first use, hair will gain 2 additional feet. After growth occurs, hair length is permanent (of course unless you cut it), but, Camelot's color Sound Silver will wash off eventually. We guarantee that you will have longer, and shiny hair if you use Camelot."

Signed _Lloyd Asplund_

The name, Lloyd Asplund. The man who led Camelot, the program that created the Knightmare frame known as Lancelot. Now they were making hair products? Obviously resources aren't being directed towards fighting anymore so they had to find some way to get along.

"_So they chose hair products," _Lelouch thought, dumbfounded. _"At least I know it works. But that means I'll have long, spiky, silver hair..."_

Lelouch took this time to go digging deeper into C.C.'s bag. He found a pair of green contact lenses and chose this time to put them on. His new identity was coming together. But he still doubted the effectiveness against those who really knew him. Such as members of the Black Knights. Sure he never really revealed himself as Zero until the very end. But, Lelouch vi Britannia was a very well known face, and enemy to the world. After his "death" those under the control of his old Geass power were freed as Lelouch vi Britannia no longer existed. However, Schneizel el Britannia_, his brother_, wasn't. His Geass order was to serve under Zero until he died. Zero lives on as Suzaku Kururugi.

He needed a new name. A new life. A new face. There were a couple of ways to permanently make sure no one would recognize him. He could perform scarification. He had the knives – all he had to do was make some kind of pattern on his face, and no one would notice. Then again, he thought against it. His immortality, if it was similar to C.C.'s, would prevent him from keeping a scar. It would heal it. The other way would be to use Geass on everyone he met. That would be bad, especially if he had to use Geass on them later. So that plan was out the window. The third was that he could get another mask...not Zero's but a new one. Maybe an eye patch. It would make him look different, it would protect people from his Geass, and the tattoos ensured he'd be someone else.

++++(21212)—(12121)-(21212)-(12121)-(21212)-(12121)++++

The decision was final. Lelouch would have to get an eye patch. Coincidentally, Lelouch had been debating his new look for well over two hours and found that his hair, the silver colored hair, had now grown to just beyond his back.

"_Much longer than 2 feet..." _he grumbled as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. _"Where's my straw hat?"_

Lelouch walked back into main room to find C.C. walking in, hidden behind a box of Pizza Hut pizza. No doubt every topping possible was inside. C.C. simply placed the box down and then laid down on the bed, stomach down, tired from carrying the large amount of pizza.

"_How does she pay for all of this...is she still using my card?"_

All Lelouch did was sit on the edge of the bed, between C.C. and her bag.

He looked at the pizza box and asked , "What's next? What do we do now?"

C.C. took a moment to think about what to say. She managed to blurt out, "We should go to that celebration party. It's only 4 in the afternoon. It starts at 5 o'clock."

"I don't think I want to see them," Lelouch managed to return.

"It can't hurt if you do go. You can't die, and neither can I."

"But, what if they see me. They might figure out who I am."

"Lelouch, have you looked in the mirror lately?" C.C. queried. After a short pause she continued, "You look nothing like the dead. No one's going to believe your alive."

That was what did it. Lelouch had no point in thinking that people would find him. Only C.C. knew he still lived. Maybe someone else did too. But, the chances of that were so slim it wouldn't matter. Lelouch sighed knowing there was no argument to win this one. All he could do was go to the Celebration and give his, "condolences," to those who were there. Of course, if he were to be there he might not be able to handle the others. Zero especially. His best friend, turned murderer, turned enemy, turned friend, turned anti-hero, turned murderer again, turned savior. Suzaku had been so many things to Lelouch that it was hard seeing him. If he revealed to Suzaku that he still lived, Suzaku would hate him. He probably still did. Lelouch caused Euphemia to die. He caused so many pain as the Emperor. Although Suzaku understood what he was trying to do, would he really forgive him. In this case, Suzaku had the rest of his life. Lelouch had a whole eternity...if he didn't give up his code.

The two, C.C. and Lelouch spent their time eating pizza and talking to each other about the weather...awkwardly. It wasn't like they had much to say. After getting over the problem of the disguise, they didn't really have a game plan at the moment. The world was at peace. C.C. told Lelouch of all the events that had happened shortly after his first death. The death that activated his code. Nunnally became Empress and ordered the Re-Establishment of Japan and many other nations forcefully taken in the past across the world. The Holy Britannian Empire joined the European Union in the U.F.N. The Chinese Federation, although still dealing with the problems the Eunichs left behind, joined as well. War was no longer a problem at the time. They were focused on reconstruction now that Lelouch vi Britannia was dead. It was time that Lelouch fulfilled his contract. But, what was his contract with C.C.?

What was the contract that he promised to fulfill? What was the contract, the same one that stopped C.C. from giving Charles his code, the same one that gave Lelouch his Geass, the same one that keeps the two – Lelouch and C.C. – bonded together for eternities to come?

"Lelouch?" C.C. asked.

"Yeah."

"Will you do it? Complete the contract?"

"Of course."

"When?"

"We have the rest of our lives to find that out."

* * *

A/N: Here's to all that have reviewed so far. Thanks to:

Achitka, Suzuki Uchiha, Soul Vrazy, random2crazyness, Wilis123, and the anonymous reviewer.

I appreciate any type of review...any type except Code Geass bashing.

-(By the way, just think of Lelouch as looking like Inuyasha without pointy ears and with green eyes)-

The challenge for this chapter is a new one.

Tell me what Code Geass event took place in Omotesandō Mall.

The answer to the last chapter's challenges are these.

Tattoo Letters: R.W.S. - Radiant Wave Surger. / R.C. - Rakshata Chawla

The Room Number: This one you probably woundn't guess unless you actually put in some major thought. Which you won't because your busy reading this or watching Code Geass...or doing something more important. Code Geass season 1 was labeled R1. Code Geass season 2 was labeled R2. Of course Code Geass season 3 would be labeled R3, if it ever comes around. R is the 18th letter in the English alphabet. 3 is the season number. R3 = Room 183. There is the complex answer.


End file.
